A Jack Daniels Kind Of Night repost
by BizGirlCharlie
Summary: Adam dissects the meaning behind Jay's move to Raw. Please R


Title: A Jack Daniels Kind Of Night

Rating: R, While there are no "actual" sex scenes, this contains M/M sexual situations, very coarse language and a whole lotta angst.

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by the WWE. I don't own any of them. No assumptions are being made about the sexual preferences of the characters. This is a work of fiction. There is real-person fic ahead, mostly because of the pairing and if it wasn't real-person they'd be brothers. Yech. I can tolerate a lot of things, but not incest. 

Summary: Adam dissects the meaning behind Jay's move to Raw

A/N: I wrote this in less than an hour as a stream of consciousness, just to see if I could. It's also my first ever attempt at real slash fic, so I hope you like it. To all reviewers who reviewed this when it was NC-17 - thanks heaps! I've saved your reviews to my hard drive so I can gush over them in the future. And to potential reviewers? Please review me. Please?

The love of my life is going to Raw. No, not to war, though he may as well be for how the locker rooms view each other at the present time. It's a creation, as much as the whole Alliance situation was last year. The same person signed our paychecks, but ask about the rivalry and it was there. It was very very real. There's no competition left, so we have to compete with ourselves. And now I'll have to compete with him, though I'm not sure he realizes that, or if he'd even understand should I try to bring it up. He's just so damn happy right now, strutting around because he's gonna be on Raw, the flagship show. Well, I've got news for you, Jay. This time last year, we were on both shows, remember? We were one of the greatest ever tag teams. He's part of the best tag team of the moment, he'd say, just as I was a few weeks ago. He and his new tag team partner, Lance fucking Evers. Oh, did I say Evers? I meant Storm. Silly me. Why Evers, Jay? Sure, it can't be me anymore, being burdened with the babyface stigma as I am. But why Evers? Why not Jericho? At least I'd know what I was up against. Jericho may be an asshole, but he'd never make a move on my boyfriend. He's me in this situation, looking at Jay the same way I look at Evers. But he has the upper hand. He's gonna be on Raw, too. But not me. I'm happy on Smackdown. I think Smackdown is cool. At least, that's what the writers had me say last week. Who cares what I really think, so long as I say my lines, bust my ass and generate higher ratings? That's all that matters - ratings and the almighty dollar. When did it stop being about the wrestling, about the entertainment, or was it ever about that at all? Fuck, I don't know. What I need is another glass of Jack Daniels.

The UnAmericans, Jason? Nice gimmick. You live in Tampa, you fucking moron. Okay, I love him, why am I so mad at him? Because he's leaving me and there's nothing I can do about it.

__

I'm not leaving you, Adam. I'm moving on, I'm not moving out.

For how long, Jay? How long is it gonna take us, stuck on separate tour schedules, not seeing each other…how long is it gonna take before you give in and let that bastard Evers suck your dick? We both know he wants you, the way he talks to you in that low voice, the way he walks behind you, not able to take his eyes off your ass. That's my ass, dammit. I'm the only one who gets to touch that ass, to fuck that ass…ugh, I'm losing it. Losing it all.

Where are you, little Jay? A production meeting to finalize your angle? How long does that take? You've been gone for hours. And all I can do is imagine you and Evers, naked in some seedy motel room not far from here, while he fucks you into oblivion and you forget I even have a name, let alone what it is. My name is Adam Copeland and I am in love with you. 

__

Yeah, I know. I love you too.

So you say, baby Jay, but it's easy to say that when we're spending every night together, me buried deep inside your gorgeous warmth, your legs wrapped tightly around my hips, and I suck on your tongue and stroke your dick with the same rhythm as I fuck you. Remember how good it was a couple of Sundays ago, after Vengeance? I still remember that, how even in the locker rooms we couldn't keep our hands off each other, all because they'd let us wrestle each other again. When are they gonna learn, eh? Sooner or later we're gonna be out there in that ring and before we remember the lights and the cameras, you'll have my tights off and you'll be deep throating me until I scream. Now that'd be a pay per view experience. But that can't happen anymore, can it? Not after what Hogan saw us doing. I guess that's why they're taking you away from me. Hogan…I'd like to think he's not involved, I mean, the guy's my hero, but it only takes one homophobic son of a bitch to ruin it for everyone. Shit, now I'm getting paranoid. Must be the JD. Fuck it, I've still got more than half a bottle.

Oh Jay…Jay, Jay, Jay. Where are you? All this thinking about sex, and about you, has gotten me so hard. I want you. I want you here. But you're with Evers…and Drew and Jericho, but they don't count. It's Evers I don't trust. But I want to trust you, I swear it. Jay, my Jay. How long is this fucking meeting going to take? Five more minutes and I'm calling your cell, even though I know you hate me doing that when you're in a meeting. Especially when I'm drunk. But I wouldn't be drunk if you were here, would I? If you were here I'd be fucking you, pounding all my worries and frustrations into your hot little body. You feel so perfect in my arms it makes me wanna scream. And I've loved you since high school, you know that! So why the fuck are you leaving me, Jay? Why? You can say whatever the hell you want about once-a-month pay per views and phone sex, but I don't buy it. I know the second we're in different arenas, Evers is gonna be down your pants like the fucking leech he is and there's nothing I can fucking do about it! Remember how we fought tooth and nail to get put on the same show when the brands first split? So, why are you leaving now? Aren't you willing to fight anymore? Am I not worth it? 

Fuck, Jay. I need you, I need you here. You are the only thing that's gonna stop me feeling like this. And if you don't walk through this door in the next five seconds…

You're here. I can hear you, opening the door. I tense in anticipation of that first look from you, the smile that will light up your sapphire blue eyes. And, despite myself, I smile. Because you're here, just where I want you. And at least for tonight, no matter what happens tomorrow, you're mine.


End file.
